A Crazy, Messed Up Love: A Duncan OC Story 1
by Duncan's Dark Angel
Summary: A story between Duncan and my OC, Rikki that I'm making up as I go along...give me any advice you've got, but if you can't say it nicely, don't even think about it... XP
1. Chapter 1

It was hard for me to believe I was actually going through with this...I mean, I always told myself I'd commit suicide before I did anything like this. Still, there I was, walking with Duncan to the boathouse, his arm wrapped around my waist, at 11:00 PM just like we planned it out. Looking up at him, I could see that always cute, devious glint in his blue-green eyes as that devilish smile crossed his face. A slight chill went all down my spine and I blushed intensely as my heart started pounding really hard inside of my chest; there was something about that look on his face that I thought was just plain hot...then again, I thought Duncan was hot the second I saw his face even if I didn't show it (which I usually tried not to as much as possible). I looked down in an attempt to hide my flushed face, but I knew Duncan had already saw it since he was pulling me a little closer to his side as we walked together, me obviously being the more nervous of us both; _"I can't believe I'm here with him...why did I say yes to him when I could have said no..."_ I thought as my nervous started getting the better of me. I took deep breaths to calm myself, but I was still scared as hell...

You may or may not know me, but I'm Rikki Daniels. I usually try to keep away from guys like Duncan, especially considering a guy just like him cheated me on recently, but I couldn't leave for two reasons. The main reason I didn't leave right then and there, oddly enough, was that I kind of didn't want to. I liked the way it felt when Duncan had his arm around me...when he held me close...and basically, I liked the feel of his touch in general. I would never admit it, but I liked Duncan a lot; I've had a crush on him for a while now, and being with him made me happy and scared at the same time. Still, even though I was more scared than happy, I wanted to stay with him...I liked the feeling I got when I was close to him like this.

The other reason I didn't leave was because I couldn't even if I 100% wanted to. I made a deal with Duncan at about noon the same day, and I never back out on a deal...even if I regret making the deal. Duncan's voice snapped me out of my thoughts; "Don't worry about a thing, Princess...I promise, you'll be fine." he whispered while slowly reaching for my ass and smiling at me deviously again. My heart started beating faster, and I blushed deeper when I felt Duncan start rubbing my ass in a circular motion, but I nodded with my eyes closed. He had been trying to reassure me that I had nothing to worry about since we made that stupid deal, and I had a feeling inside of me that I probably would. The second I felt Duncan grab my ass, I felt like I was probably right; I was right now, and when we made our deal...

***FLASHBACK* **

_I was in the girls' side of the Bass cabin, sitting on my bed with my arms crossed as I waited for Duncan like he wanted me to; he texted me a little while before that moment, saying he needed to talk to me alone, I texted back, telling him I'd do it, but only because there was nothing else to do, and by this time, I was waiting for him impatiently since he was now 10 minutes late. Just as I was about to get up and look for him, I hear the door open, and quickly close. I looked to my left, a glare as cold as ice, even colder than usual, in my brown eyes as they met with a pair of blue-green ones; "You're late..." I said furiously. Duncan shrugged; "I know; I was talking to J.J..." he said. I rolled my eyes when he said my ex-boyfriend and his best friend's name; "Whatever..." I spat out harshly. Duncan smirked that devious smirk of his, looking into my angry eyes with a lust-filled look in his own; "You're so hot when you get angry, you know that?" he asked as he slowly advanced towards me. _

_I groaned with another roll of my eyes; "Just tell me what the hell you want." I said still angry. Duncan got really close to me, his face only about an inch from mine; "You don't really have to be that mean about it, do you; you're gonna break a guy's heart that way." he whispered to me. My eyes were wide now, a deep blush creeping it's way onto my face, but I quickly turned away in hopes the Juvie boy before me didn't notice; "Like you have a heart to begin with..." I said in annoyance. Duncan's smile grew, and he turned my flushed face back to his; "I do, actually...and it belongs to you..." he whispered. He quickly pressed his lips against mine before I could let out another cold, possibly sarcastic comment, and my eyes went wide for a moment or so. I was good and ready to push him away, but something in me wouldn't allow it; that something, whatever it was, caused me to close my eyes slowly, wrap my arms around Duncan, and kiss him back. _

_I blushed deeply as the kiss went on, my heartbeat getting a little faster as I felt one of Duncan's hands rub my back in circles and felt him deepen the kiss at the same time. _"I can't believe I'm actually letting him kiss me...what's the matter with me?"_ I thought as I unconsciously pulled the Juvie closer to me, deepening the kiss slightly. I felt him smirk into the kiss, and then use the hand he was rubbing my back with to pull me closer. My eyes went wide for a moment, that very second making me think of J.J.'s kiss, and I finally pulled away, breaking Duncan's kiss even though I sure as hell didn't _**_really_**_ want to. I looked at him, just now realizing that I was now laying down on my bed. I looked into Duncan's eyes as he laid on top of me, and blushed as my heart got pounding some more. _

_Normally, I would have also noticed that our arms were still around one each other and yelled for him to get away, but looking into the pair of blue-green eyes before me, I wasn't in my right state of mind. Duncan smirked at me slyly again, and that one gesture brought me right back into reality; "Duncan, get off of me." I said coldly before pushing him up and off of me. I sat back up, crossing my arms again with an angry look on my face, but I could see Duncan smiling at me out of the corner of my eyes; "Come on, now; you can't tell me you didn't love that, Princess..." he said as he put his hand on my leg, and started rubbing it slowly. I blushed slightly, but I slowly took his hand off of my thigh; "Quit calling me Princess, would ya?" I asked angrily. Duncan just wrapped his arm around my waist, bringing me closer; "I'll just find another pet name for you...a nice, sexy one...'cause you're sexy, too." he whispered in my ear. A chill went down my back as I sat there with Duncan's arm around me; I really wasn't sure what to do now._

_I saw Duncan's smile grow as he wrapped his other arm around me. I sighed, knowing how much he loved seeing me like this...nervous...confused...unsure... I was the perfect little toy for him in the state I was in now, and I knew that full well; he always tried to get me like this when we were alone so he could sneak a kiss or anything like that off of me. This time was obviously no different for us since he was now kissing my neck. I blushed deeply as I sat there, letting him kiss and lick the right side of my neck; I was totally defenseless right now...the way he usually liked it, and the way I, most times, hated it. Soon, he stopped, and got closer; "I love it when you get like this...you're so cute when you get nervous." he whispered in my ear again. _

_That was when I got back into my right state of mind; "Look, can you just tell me what you wanted to talk about?" I asked in an irritated voice. Duncan chuckled a little bit before he turned my face to his; "Anything you want, babe..." he whispered. I blushed _**_again_**_, but managed to shake it off quicker than I usually would have; "Just tell me..." I said as my anger started taking over. Duncan nodded, but started stroking my hair at the same time; "Listen...I have a little proposition for you." he said. I raised an eyebrow as I looked back at him; "What kind of a proposition?" I asked. Duncan smiled a little more; "It's obvious you don't want me hangin' around you too much, and I really like you, so...I've decided that if it'll make you happy, I'll leave you alone for the rest of the time we're here." he said._

_I had a shocked look in my eyes for a moment or so, but then, it turned into a knowing one; "I'm guessing there's a catch?" Duncan smiled again; "You know me so well." he said. I rolled my eyes; "Ok, out with it; what's the catch?" I asked. Duncan put both of his hands on my face, bringing it a little closer to his; "All you have to do is spend a night alone with me...if I'm never gonna hang around you again, then I need a lot of one on one time with you to convince me." he said. My muscles tensed up, and I got upset again; "Fat chance; no way I'd actually go through with that." I spat out angrily. Duncan's smirk grew a little bit more; "Think about it, Rikki; would you rather spend one night alone with me, or have me never leave you alone for the rest of the summer?" he asked._

_Now, normally, I would have said no even with that offer; I dealt with him stalking me up to this point, so I could have toughed it out a little bit more. However, just when I was about to say no again, I realized that I actually wanted this...I knew I wanted Duncan since we met, but I was too shy to admit it on top of having been cheated on by a guy just like him and not wanting the same thing to happen again; with this deal here, I wouldn't have to worry about him anymore, and I'd get to spend the time with him I had been dieing for since I saw his face. In my own mind, I smiled brightly and shouted "YES!!" over and over again, but in actuality, I sighed deeply in hopes that Duncan didn't notice my excitement. I said something under my breath. I knew Duncan heard me because of that smile on his face, but he asked me to repeat myself anyway. I groaned before saying "I'll do it..." _

_A sly smile crossed Duncan's face; "Good...a little face time with you; that's exactly what I need." he whispered back to me. I rolled my eyes; "What time?" I asked as I ignored his comment. He finally released me, and stood up; "Meet me at about 11:00 tonight outside the cabin..." he said. He started to head out the door, but smiled deviously at me; "We'll go someplace where we'll _**_definitely_**_ be alone..." he said before he finally left. I sat on my bed looking at the door nervously with a deep blush on my face...almost as if he was still standing there. After a moment, I groaned, and laid down on my bed again, crawling under the blanket that was laying there; _"God, what did I just get myself into?"_ I thought as a deep, inner sense of fear took over me._

***END FLASHBACK***

A deep sigh escaped my lips as I walked with Duncan, remembering just how I got into this mess. I scolded myself in my own mind for letting myself get pulled into this; _"What's the matter with me; I could have dealt with Duncan for a couple more months... Then again, I can't do anything about it now; I've already made the deal, and now, I'll suffer for the stupid mistake I made..." _I thought. I looked up at Duncan again for a moment, but instantly turned away when he looked at me; I blushed to myself and hoped that he didn't notice. I felt his hand start rubbing my ass again, and I blushed even deeper; "Rikki...I told you, don't worry; you'll be fine." he whispered. A little chill went down my spine again, and I looked down; "You know, you won't actually be able to convince me of that no matter how many times you tell me..." I said. Duncan smirked at me again, and gave me a kiss on my cheek; "I'll just have to prove it, then, won't I?" he asked slyly. I shrugged, still blushing; "If you think you can..." I said.

Duncan smirked again, and looked up, causing me to turn my attention to the boathouse as they went up to it. He opened the door; "I'm pretty sure I can..." he said with a wink at me. I blushed intensely, causing Duncan's smile to grow even more before he went inside. I sighed deeply to myself with a sad look in my eyes; "How do I get myself into these messes?" I asked myself before I followed Duncan into the boathouse.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 2

**RECAP: Duncan smirked again, and looked up, causing me to turn my attention to the boathouse as they went up to it. He opened the door; "I'm pretty sure I can..." he said with a wink at me. I blushed intensely, causing Duncan's smile to grow even more before he went inside. I sighed deeply to myself with a sad look in my eyes; "How do I get myself into these messes?" I asked myself before I followed Duncan into the boathouse.**

Once I was in the boathouse, I sighed again as I closed the door behind me; "...I can't believe I'm actually doing this..." she said. Soon after that, I felt a pair of hands firmly grab onto my shoulders and push me up against the door; my breaths got a little deeper at that moment since my nervous quickly got the better of me again. Very soon, I felt Duncan's body press against mine; "Don't you worry...I should easily have you happy you went through with it by the end of the night..." he whispered to me in my ear. I blushed again, but my muscles tensed up at the same time; "Has anyone told you that you have too big an ego for your own good?" I asked in an irritated voice. Duncan smiled at me; "What can I say; I'm a great guy..." he said as he leaned in closer to me, our faces now only being about an inch or less away from each other; "...and, for the record, I know that you think the same thing..." he said with his usual air of confidence about him. Now really annoyed, I groaned as I looked at him; "You're so full of it; I hate guys like that..." I said while pushing him off of me; "No wonder I can't stand you..."

I crossed my arms and leaned against a wall that was to my left, easily being able to tell that Duncan was still smiling, even though it was insanely dark in that boat house; "I know you're lying...not just to me, but to yourself; you know you want me..." he said as he started to slowly walk over to me. Getting nervous again, I pressed my back against the wall as I looked in his direction; "Who in their right mind would actually like you? I know there's no way in Hell I would..." I said though it felt like I was not only trying to convince Duncan, but also myself. I soon felt the arms of the Juvie boy I was talking to slowly wrap themselves around me; "I really should warn you...playing hard-to-get only makes me come back for more, Princess..." he whispered once his body was pressed all the way against mine. I felt, not only my face, but my entire body start to get warmer; I closed my eyes, a chill going all through me the very first second I felt Duncan breathing right near my neck. "I don't like you..." I said bluntly as I felt my heart start pounding. I opened my eyes slightly to see that Duncan was now smiling at me again; "It's so cute...how you think you can hide how you feel about me." he whispered.

I rolled my eyes; "I don't...I can't stand you, and I make that obvious every chance I get." I said in an irritated voice. Duncan just kept smiling and leaned in closer to me; "If that's true, why are you blushing like that?" he asked with a raised eyebrow and the same smile on his face. I glared at him for a moment, then started to think about his question. I must have been blushing like this since the moment I stepped foot into the boat house with him, but I usually never acted this way around him...then again, we were usually around more people when we were together; now, it was just me and him...alone... Still, usually I put up more of a fight than this, so I was still confused by the whole thing...it also confused me that I hadn't made some kind of a smart or sarcastic remark to Duncan yet; I would usually be telling him off right now. All of these thoughts in my mind at once along with the feeling I was feeling right now being as close to Duncan as I was had me really out of it...I couldn't totally tell at the moment, but I was now not only not in my right state of mind, but I was in "that" state of mind again; the same nervous state I was in earlier that day...the exact same state I knew Duncan wanted me to be in.

When he noticed I was getting all flustered again and blushing intensely, Duncan's smile grew some, and he slowly moved his hands to my wrists. He put my hands high in the air over my head, looking at me with a devilish look in his eyes; "I know I could never be without you, Rikki...you always make me so happy..." he whispered. I looked into his eyes, not saying a word as I let him put his hands on my waist; I really couldn't do anything until I was either angry or tempted enough to try, and I knew that for sure. My heart started pounding My heart started pounding like crazy the instant Duncan started taking my shirt off; "I like everything about you...every good and bad trait you have, no matter what it is, makes me so crazy over you." he whispered to me. I closed my eyes, letting my head hang down as he took my white, shoulder-less, long-sleeved top all the way off of my body. Soon, my shirt was off of me, leaving me in the black combat boots, dark blue jeans (with my black, silver studded belt and the knees cut off), and lacey, black bra that I was still wearing...my eyes were still closed at the moment, but soon, I opened them again to see Duncan staring at me; I could tell he was loving the sight because he was looking slowly over my body multiple times with a look of lust in his eyes...he had a craving for me, and I knew it wouldn't be much longer until his desire for me took over.

A deep red slowly crept onto my face as Duncan pushed me up against the wall behind me; "You look so hot...even when you're not trying, you're so hot..." he whispered to me before he started kissing the right side of my neck. I moaned a little bit with a small smile coming onto my face, but soon after that, I felt one of Duncan's hands go up my bra, and that made my smile grow a little bit. Not too long afterwards, I felt Duncan grab onto my right breast, and I blushed and moaned even more. My heart got pounding inside of my chest, and it just got a little faster as Duncan started licking the side of my neck. I moaned even more, and kept moaning as he licked the whole right side of my neck, went down to my collarbone, and then to the left side of my neck. After another moment or so, he stopped licking my neck, and leaned closer to me; "I like it when I have you alone with me...I don't want anything to take you away from me." he whispered in my ear before he started kissing the left side of my neck.

I moaned again, smiling to myself at the same time; I really couldn't remember the last time I was so happy...I was pretty much positive that this was the first time I was this happy with Duncan and this happy in general. I knew I liked Duncan, but I never knew he could make me feel so good... Soon after that thought came into my mind, I licked my lips...I usually didn't lick my lips often, but when I did, it only meant one thing; I was craving a kiss from somebody. I soon had a sly smile on my face, and I looked at Duncan once he stopped kissing my neck; "Duncan..." I said in a quiet voice. He looked up at me, slowly and unwillingly taking his hand from under my bra as he looked into my eyes; "Yeah, Rikki?" he whispered to me while slowly wrapping his arms around my waist. I looked back at him as I blushed slightly; "I like it when you kiss my neck...I think I like it a little better when you kiss me on the lips, though..." I said while wrapping my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me.

Duncan smirked at me some more as his body slowly pressed up against mine; "Well, well, well...had a change of heart, have we?" he asked slyly as he looked into my eyes. I smiled back the exact same way, and shrugged; "Dunno; you tell me..." I whispered back to him before pulling him into a deep kiss.


End file.
